The Cheetah Girls (Recording Artists)
The Cheetah Girls were an American girl group created by The Walt Disney Company, and made famous by the eponymous Disney Channel original film and its sequels, The Cheetah Girls 2 and The Cheetah Girls: One World. The group has released three studio albums, Cheetah-Licous Christmas, In Concert: The Party's Just Begun Tour, and TCG and several RIAA certified Platinum albums including, The Cheetah Girls, The Cheetah Girls 2, and The Cheetah Girls: One World. All of their albums and soundtracks have debuted in the Billboard 200. The soundtrack to their first movie sold over 2 million copies. The group has launched a clothing line, several perfume collections, doll lines, room decor, a book series, and a video games line. The group has had three nationwide tours, Cheetah-licious Christmas Tour, The Party's Just Begun Tour and One World Tour. The Cheetah Girls grossed over USD $43 million from their second tour. The group has won seven Radio Disney awards and one 'Communications Award'. Career The group had a television movie, based on a bestselling series of young adult books of the same name by Deborah Gregory, was debuted on August 15, 2003. The film won several awards including Black Reel awards, an Image Award. The movie's DVD sold over 800,000 copies. The film received over 84 million viewers worldwide and remained a hit in the ratings for months afterwards. The Cheetah Girls were also supposed to be a TV series for ABC in their 2004-2005 season. The show was to begin production in early 2004, according to an article on the MTV news site, but according to another article on MTV News website in February 2004, it said The Cheetah Girls sitcom had been delayed, due to the success of That's So Raven. Therefore, Raven would not be able to do the series. Although a pilot was shot in late 2003, ABC decided not to pick up the series. Due to her busy schedule, as well as already being signed to the same label (Hollywood Records) as a solo act, Raven-Symoné decided not be a part of the actual recording act, leaving the trio of just Bailon, Bryan and Williams. In January 2005, the girls recorded for the first time as a trio and recording act for the 2005 DisneyMania 3 album, remaking the song "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" from the Hercules soundtrack. The girls released their first recording in October, 2005 under Walt Disney Records, Cheetah-licious Christmas, the holiday album included classic Christmas songs, as well as several original songs, one of which was co-written by all three girls. The album peaked at number 74 on the Billboard 200 albums chart. The lead single, "Cheetah-licious Christmas", was rotated on Radio Disney and a music video for the song was shown on Disney Channel. A second single from the album, "Five More Days 'Til Christmas" was released as a Radio Disney-only single. The girls went on tour to support the album that fall. Along with Aly & AJ as the opening act and The Jonas Brothers as special guests, the tour was successful. The Cheetah Girls began work on their debut album in January 2006. However, when filming and recording for The Cheetah Girls 2 came up, the album was put on hold. "We'll be making a real album, not a soundtrack", Adrienne Bailon says. "Some of the music on there will be produced by will.i.am from the Black Eyed Peas", she says. "It's important for people to see us as a real musical group. We have all this great marketing around us, with the movies and other things. But we are a musical group." The Cheetah Girls 2 premiere received a total of over 8.1 million viewers, making it the highest rated premiere for a Disney Channel Original Movie at the time. In an interview with Billboard about the postponed album, Sabrina Bryan stated that the girls worked on writing for the album on their Party's Just Begun tour and that they hoped to gather an audience of older fans while simultaneously staying true to their younger fan base. Bryan also stated that the girls would work with producers they've worked with in the past as well as exploring new producers, such as Timbaland. The album was originally titled Who We Are, and set to be released on June 19, 2007 but this was postponed to September 25, 2007, with a release name of TCG. The track "So Bring It On" was released as the album's first single. "Fuego" was released as the second single from the album. The Cheetah Girls have their own theme song in a variation of the famous Phineas and Ferb theme song, performed by Bowling for Soup with Adrienne Bailon and The Cheetah Girls for the Phineas and Ferb soundtrack, which was released on September 22, 2009. Break-up The girls began filming their third Cheetah Girls movie, entitled The Cheetah Girls: One World, in March 2008. It is the only movie not to feature Raven-Symone and premiered on August 22, with its soundtrack released on August 19. The movie debuted with 6.2 million viewers, the lowest-ever rated premiere for the series. In the fall of 2008, the group went on tour to support the One World movie, which would be their last tour together. In January 2009, the group disbanded. The girls are currently pursuing solo projects. All three girls are currently working on solo records. Bryan released a book titled Princess of Gossip in 2008, had a small supporting role in the straight-to-dvd film Mostly Ghostly, released another fitness DVD called Byou 2 as well as a part in the indie film If It Ain't Broke, Break It. Both Williams and Bailon had small roles in 2008 film Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2, with Bryan making a cameo in the form of a set of her Byou DVDs on display. Williams played a supporting role in the film The House Bunny starring Anna Farris. Williams filmed the music video for her first single Make Me A Drink in New York City in November 2008, which is currently awaiting release for 2010 along with her solo album, and has two movies to be released in 2010 as well. Bailon's solo album is scheduled for a 2010 release on Columbia Records. Williams and Bryan are also collaborating on a talk show together, which Williams described as "a young version of The View".11 And there hit song Cinderella was origanally played by the Play band. Filmography Discography Main article:'' ''Cd's